legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
The vertical man
The_vertical_man (aka TVM) is a user who joined the Message Boards on December 22, 2008. He has the rank Minotaur, 2,796 posts, and 423 likes received. He mainly posted within the Community Chat Forum, notably the LMB Old Timers topic and "The LMB Music-Lovers' Chatroom! ;D." During his prime activity years, 2008 to 2011, he spent the vast majority of his time inside the Old BIONICLE Roleplay Subforum, acting as a part of the Makuta HQ and later coming into full control of it. Since 2012, TVM has had sporadic periods of activity and inactivity. Top Activity: 2008 - 2011 Upon joining the forums, TVM immediately became a part of the original Makuta HQ in the Old BIONICLE Roleplay Subforum, playing as his character Dark Flame. He quickly garnered a reputation for controlling an often cruel, overpowered Makuta, with many complaining that he would never lose a single battle. When players such as ArghYeMatey left the HQ to go inactive or start a new character on the Toa side, the_vertical_man received a straight path towards controlling the Makuta. Under his rule, TVM created multiple defenses and practiced relentless invasions on the Order of Mata Nui and Toa HQs. Along with secondary commanders played by Villianstoper and Frodo33, the Makuta began to dominate the Subforum and commonly occupied rival HQs or outright destroyed them. He also created the Makuta Cave Hideout as a counter to The Coliseum. However, like the aforementioned topic, the Cave suffered from constant fighting despite its intended function as a private chatroom. Outside of the BIONICLE Forum, TVM was actively involved within the Factory Forum, Agents Subforum, LEGO News Forum, and the Star Wars Forum. 2012 to Present Around 2012, the_vertical_man disappeared for an extended period of time. Occasionally he would return to the Old BIONICLE Roleplay Subforum under a new OC called Nightmare. However, these bursts of activity never endured for greater than a month, and TVM would vanish at seemingly random times; on multiple occasions, he left while fighting another character. In 2016, the_vertical_man attempted to stage a full comeback into the Old BIONICLE Roleplay Subforum, once again playing as Nightmare. However, he disagreed with the new direction and philosophy of Keplers and disliked what he thought were restrictions on Makuta power. After this, TVM would never return to a Roleplays forum. At the end of January in 2017, TVM quietly visited in the LMB Old Timers topic. After learning of the imminent shutdown of the LMBs, he increased activity in the Community Chat Forum, vowing to stay a part of the community until the closure of the boards. On February 2, 2017, he posted a personal message regarding the boards' effect on his life. Controversy During his time as an active roleplay member in the Old BIONICLE Roleplay Subforum, the_vertical_man was considered by many users to be unfair and too powerful to ever be realistically defeated. This caused great conflict between the Makuta HQ users and Toa HQ users and eventually led to power checks being placed on the Makuta in the future. When Pikmin0207's Toa character Speedran began reading Makuta jammers, TVM furiously lashed out against him. Uncharacteristically, the Makuta allied with Toa in a one-sided war against Speedran in an effort to get Pikmin to stop. The situation eventually led to Miakittymoon to intervene and establish calm over the subforum. According to the_vertical_man, he was the first person to kill another user's character within a roleplay: this occurred when Sambo_Bricks, disinterested in his current player, allowed Dark Flame to execute him for story and tension purposes. Many believed that TVM had acted out of bounds and multiple Toa users condemned his actions. This further contributed to an increasingly negative reputation attributed to TVM that lasted until his incessant departures in 2012 and onwards. Trivia *He once lost access to his account and made an alternate one called TVMthesecond that temporarily served as his main. The account was abandoned when he regained access to the_vertical_man *He knows previous LMB user Meowserz outside of the forum *His avatar has hardly, if ever, changed from its original incarnation